


Набрасываться

by alba_longa, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Маладикта и Полли [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Маладикта испытывает экзистенциальный кризис.
Relationships: Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks
Series: Маладикта и Полли [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Набрасываться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pouncing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220080) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

Маладикта испытывает экзистенциальный кризис.

— Знаешь, это не так-то просто, — говорит Маладикта.

— А? Что такое? — рассеянно отвечает Полли, пытаясь разжечь огонь.

— Ну, я же женщина-вампир, так? Значит, мне полагается соблазнять симпатичных парней.

— Так, — нечетко говорит Полли. Древесина слегка сыровата.

— Но я одета, как мужчина — то есть в униформе. Так что определенно должна набрасываться на сексуальных девушек.

— Ла-а-адно, — произносит Полли. Звучит слегка похоже на душевный кризис. Полли исподтишка проверяет пачку — все еще полно кофе.

— Таким образом, я должна соблазнять симпатичных парней и одновременно набрасываться на сексуальных девушек, — подытоживает Маладикта. — Как ты понимаешь, это сложновато.

— Конечно, — уверяет ее Полли. — Но ты же теперь черноленточница, да? Кажется, набрасываться и соблазнять чуточку… ну… не актуально?

— В том и суть, — мрачно произносит Маладикта. — Будучи вампиром, я должна пить не кофе. Ну, ты понимаешь. Так что я хочу понять, от чего именно должна отказаться. Чтобы отказываться более целенаправленно.

Полли смотрит на ладони подруги, слегка дрожащие из-за внутреннего напряжения.

— Ну, — медленно начинает она, — я признаю, что не вижу способа, как именно ты можешь соблазнять парней и набрасываться на девушек одновременно. Заметь, не то чтобы я поощряла соблазнения или там нападения, а тем более и то, и другое разом.

Маладикта выглядит хитро, что несколько ошеломляет.

— Я тут подумала, — она растягивает слова, словно они несут в себе опасность, — что я бы могла соблазнить, а потом и наброситься на кого-то похожего на парня, но на самом деле девушку.

Полли открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Но единственный человек поблизости, похожий на парня и на самом деле девушка, это я!» — но затем резко его захлопывает и внимательно смотрит на Маладикту. 

— Если это предложение…

— Да? — осторожно отвечает Маладикта.

— То одно из худших, что я когда-либо слышала. Я согласна.

Маладикта не сразу осознает, что именно она услышала, а потом оказывается, что Полли лежит на спине, а сверху влюбленная вампирша. Маладикта на удивление теплая и тяжелая, а еще совершенно точно целует Полли. Та нетерпеливо отвечает. Она думала об этом пару раз, правда не в присутствии Маладикты, и не собирается терять такую возможность.

Здорово, что она умудрилась разжечь костер — когда Маладикта снимает с нее всю одежду, Полли становится холодно. Зато теплота глаз Маладикты чуть ли не лучше огня, и Полли на мгновение забывает, что грудь у нее плоская, да и в целом ужасно красивой ее не назвать, и расцветает под восхищенным взглядом подруги… или любовницы? Потом Маладикта дотрагивается до нее, Полли пытается ответить тем же. Так неловко и неуклюже, и одновременно совершенно прекрасно — лежать рядом с Маладиктой и видеть, что заставляет ее кричать, стонать и пищать, и получать то же в ответ.

Когда они заканчивают и лежат насытившиеся и довольные, переплетаясь конечностями друг с другом около костра, Маладикта бормочет что-то Полли в шею. Полли отстраненно думает, что большинству людей не было бы уютно, когда лицо вампира вот так упирается в шею, и переспрашивает: — Чего?

— Я сказала, — смущенно поясняет Маладикта, — слава Богине. Я была уверена, что ты надо мной просто посмеешься.

Полли широко улыбается ночи и притягивает Маладикту ближе.

— Никогда. Пожалуйста, соблазняй или набрасывайся на меня, когда захочешь.

— О, хорошо, — отвечает Маладикта, и они засыпают.

**Author's Note:**

> У работы есть продолжение «[Пробовать на вкус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088478)»


End file.
